Invader Zim:Love and War Within
by Gir'sLover
Summary: *FINISHED* Hope you like it. Zim finds out he has to marry the ruler of another planet for an allaince with the Irken but the tallest want the girl back. and thier after Zim and Earth. Plot twist big time. last entry is an explination if ya dont get it
1. Chapter One:Allaince

Hello! This is my first Invader Zim fanfic go easy on me. I'm not sure why I started writing it's rainy and I'm bored plus I'm going insane waiting for my invader zim episode to finish downing. Well umm I guess here I go.  
  
  
  
"Whoooooooooooooooooo," Gir screams as he runs around the living room dragging his leash. "I'm ready! I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
Zim, looking annoyed with narrowed eyes, steps out of the kitchen, "Ok Gir let's go. Remember we're not going to Taco Bell for food! We must see if Dib's letter is true and we must investigate this Human-Grease factory for possible space transportation."  
  
Gir tilts his head letting his tongue hang in silence before lifting his arms as high as he can and screaming something about taquitos and some weird sauce. Zim grabs a hold of the leash and they set off. Walking down the street they sense someone behind them. Zim raises an eyebrow and turns around to see a black figure run into the alley. Zim tugs on Gir's leash leading him into the alley a block ahead. Gir turns on his jets and they jetted the rest of the way to Taco Bell.  
  
Upon their arrival they see an empty Taco Bell. Landing accidentally in the drive thru lane they stand up brushing themselves off and a voice comes from behind, "Welcome to Taco Bell may I have your order." Zim eyes the large sign of many foods and words. "Pardon? What did you say to Zim?" The voice shows up again cheerful enough to make anyone sick, "Welcome to Taco Bell Zim may I take your order?" Zim stands one eyebrow raised nose up and hands on hips, "I order nothing from this grease monkey factory of doooooom."  
  
"Uhhh, would you like cheese on that?"  
  
Zim grips his fist, "I didn't order anything! You pathetic humans!" He looks down to see Gir against the sign his tail wagging talking into the small tower screeching an order so long that Zim can see the poor brunet struggling to keep up with the order. "GIR LETS GET STARTED" Zim grabs Gir by the leash and starts to walk over to the lady. She opens the window and greets them, "That'll be 68.97 please." Zim glares at her, "68.97 what?" She stares at them and takes notice of His antennas. Staring in astonishment she studders before falling over. Zim realizes his lack of wig and panicked he applies it rather untidy. Gir jumps onto the window to see if she's ok and gets quickly distracted by one of the workers making a taco. Gir runs into the store dragging poor Zim on the other end as he begins to do circles around the workers knocking over meat scattering lettuce and causing major chaos. Zim lets go of the leash and lands on the counter next to a register. The register has a small screen and buttons. Zim ignoring the mess and war going on in the back begins to push buttons on the keyboard. He wasn't able to understand them because they were all abbreviated. He was examining the buttons when a taco flew past that directed his attention to the back. He saw Gir running a muck and workers attempted to put out fires and screaming about dialing 911. Zim turned and looked at the horrified customers grabbing their food and kids and high tailing it out the store. Zim grunts and continues his brigade on the keyboard. He makes an effort to 'decode' the keyboard. He finally gets frustrated and begins to beat on the keyboard. The register breaks and police and firemen pull up with an ambulance to put out the flames. Zim sees the law men and makes a mad dash for the back door grabbing Gir in the process. He ran down the street Gir dragging behind him with a bag full of tacos things.  
  
Once they reached home Zim tossed himself on the couch, "Whew! That was close I believe we did a good job Gir." He eyes Gir who is sitting on the floor squirming under the massive bag of tacos sitting on his stomach. Zim lifts a brow and turns on the TV, "At least I did a good job."  
  
Meanwhile, in space at the planet of the Irken. The two tallness debate on what to do about created an alliance with the Batwings. In order to create an alliance with them they must marry their ruler to one of our important men. Well, they've never seen this ruler before but sure enough they didn't want to. The rumors that float around their planet were scary enough as it is. The red tallness looks at the purple one, "All we need to do is fin the furthest planet and make that invader marry her so we don't have to." The purple replied, "Well that makes sense but what about the things here? With their ruler far away what'll happen to our planet. We Certainly cant make any decisions with their ruler gone. They'll be nothing but a chaos of bat winged morons with no one to lead them." The Red narrowed his eyes evilly, "Exactly." In the background they hear a worker, "The furthest planet is planet Earth… Zim is there…"  
  
The sun comes up on Earth and shines on Zim drooling all over himself in sleep. He flinches at the bright light and rolls off the couch. He wakes up abruptivly and and realizes he fell asleep with the TV on. He takes off his wig and the contacts off his irritated eyes. He turns it off and examines the room. Gir was on the other side next to an empty Taco Bell bag burping ever other snore and occasionally spitting up a tad of meat or sauce here and there.  
  
Zim proceeds to his lab where he is alarmed to find the tallness waiting on the screen. They seem to actually be happy to see Zim which comes to his surprise. Never the less he salutes and greets the tallness. The Red tallness grins an almost evil grin, "Dear, dear Zim. You have served us well and we have to decided to reward you for your efforts." The purple in the background folds his hands leans forward and smiles.  
  
"Oh my dear tallness. I thank you for your offer…" Zim bows and the tallness smiles seem to broaden. "But I am afraid I must decline." The tallness drop their hands along with their smiles, "But, uh, zim-Zim this is a great honor. You have been recognized you should be happy to receive a gift." Zim smiles, "I am grateful but I must decline once more. I do no services for my tallness for any reward I do it for pride and for the Irken elite. Thank you kindly but I have no desire to receive any reward for my duties until success is received in my hands. I must go now. Thank you for your recognition and I will check in with you later." With that Zim turned off the monitor and began to prance happily around his lab proud to be recognized by the leaders.  
  
Back at the Irken ship the tallness debate on what to do now…  
  
"I say we just tell him to retire his duties and come back here for a week. They get married and they leave to go back to Earth, we destroy their planet and make it look like a rebel group did it. We apologize to the ruler we kill their ruler we kill Zim and their whole planet and resources are ours." The purple grinned evilly and chuckled. Just then the screen came on and a young lady with her blonde hair pinned neatly into a bun looking almost exactly like a human apart from her odd purple eye color, adjusted her glasses and began reading from her clipboard,  
  
"Dear Tallness,  
  
We here on the planet Noticia in order to create an alliance with your planet our princess must marry one of your kind." She looked up and her face was emotionless and her glasses slide down to the end of her nose. She glared, "Have you decided on a husband suitable for our superior ruler?" The purple couldn't help but laugh at this. The red quickly smacked him off screen and seeing the annoyed look upon the women's face he quickly began to recover his cool, "Well you see our suitable husband is away on invader duty right now- we have plans to have him come back and well, you see…" The blonde lady interrupted, "Tallness, may I have the name of this suitor and the planet he is on we'll be happy to retrieve him." The tallness grinned largely, "Well of course. His name is Zim. He is on the planet of Earth." The lady wrote it down pushed her glasses back up to her face. "Very well then. We will send ships to retrieve him at once and the wedding shall be arranged as soon as possible then economy talks will start as soon as they return from his duties." A small soft voice came from behind the blonde women, "That wont be necessary." A tall women came forth. She was of darker complexion and had very long hair that was cut short in the front but hung long in a pony tail on the back of her head. She was skinny but still healthy and her large batwings flapped impatiently behind her as if ready for flight. She sat down and began to speak in a small meek and soft tone, "I am Mis. The princess of the planet of Noticia. I apologize for any inconvenience in not being able to meet you personally and I understand this is the first you've seen of me. I hope that my marrying… Z-zim?" the blonde next to her nodded. "Zim, will bring our planets together and end our years of bloodshed. It was wonderful to meet you. I hope you do not mind if I were to go to the planet myself and see this, Zim." She waited for an answer only seeing the tallness gawk wide eyed at her. She looked around uncomfortably, "Um, thank you for your time and I will be seeing you soon. I will send notice to Zim and I'll report back to you our plans within the net few weeks. Send the coordinates to our computer and I once again thank you." With that the screen signed off and the tallness fall all over themselves trying to regain connection. The Red banged on the keyboard. One of the workers informed, "Sir, we have just sent to coordinates to the planet Noticia." The raged Purple began to strangle the worker, "Why? Why must this happen. Noooooooooo…" 


	2. Chapter Two:Greetings... Dib? Where's Zi...

I hope you liked the first chapter! What's gonna happen now? Well here I'll tell ya!  
  
Zim sits and sighs a fatigued sigh decided to take a break from his reindeer prance around the lab. It especially got annoying when Gir started doing it too... he just wont stop though. Zim stared dreamily at the ceiling slowly drifting off into a small nap. Zim walks up to the stage in the auditorium with every single Irken watching him. He stands before the tallness and they hold out a large box with a shiny bow on it. Zim bows and takes the box, plots himself on the ground and begins to open it. He gathers a large grin on his face and reaches his hands into the box preparing to take out whatever was inside.. Schreeeech. Zim is awaken by small alarm letting him know an important message was underway. He slid his chair over to the main controls, yawned, and looked upon the screen. A women appeared. It was Mis. Zim stared at her with his large magenta eyes and lifted a finger, "who... who are you?" Mis adjusted uncomfortably in her seat well you see-" She was cut short by another alarm and the screen went fuzzy then the two tallness appear, "ZIM! ZIM THERE'S A GIRL GOING TO EARTH HER NAME IS MIZ TELL HER THAT SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO MARRY YOU SHE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" the purple tallness smacks red in the back of the head. "I mean us...DON'T MARRY HER ZIM WHATEVER YOU DO..." once again the message was cut short. Zim stared at the screen with a little helpless innocent face his eyes full of confusion. Once the screen cleared he saw that women again up close banging on the camera. "Stupid freakin mother fu-oh why hello!" Zim's antenna dropped and he lifted his finger trying to search for what to say. "Umm excuse me but are you supposed to come here and marry me?" Zim looked at her fearfully. She sat back down and sat straight up with wonderful posture. Zim noticed how when she sat like that her figure seemed to come into place. Her every curve was perfect and her hair shimmered with the light on it and her large Forest Green eyes are warm and welcoming and he noticed she looked human only with large batwings that sort of fluttered behind her. Suddenly reality seemed to fade in again and her heard a faint voice, "Excuse me? Umm hello? Are you alright? Z-Z-Zim? Do you disagree with this?" Gir's voice pops up loud and annoying pulling Zim the rest of the way into reality. "ZIM PRETTY LADY WANTS TO KNOW!!" Zim blinks and looks at Mis. Mis leans in into the camera, "Did you receive any mail form the tallness? Do you know what im going there for?" Zim's antenna rise in delight he snickers and his eyes narrow, "We're supposed to marry." She nods, "Ok good you know what's going on I'll be there in a bit we're about to go full speed so it'll only take 12 hours to get there. I can't wait to meet you Zim." Zim smiles and says happily, "The pleasure will be all mine." She signs off and Gir begins to bounce around the background, "I THOUGHT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY THE TALL ONES? ISNT SHE SUPPOSED TO YOUR SUPPOSED TO TELL HER NO- SHE'S PRETTY LIKE TACOS!" Zim spun around, "Quiet Gir. She's mine! The tallness have done me well sending me this creature. She's beautiful and I can use her for her human looks. Mwahahahaha."   
  
On the ship, Mis awaits patiently for their landing while staring as a picture of Zim with his small status profile along the screen. It reads:  
Zim no last name given.  
Height: Real small, he's very small... a tiny thing.  
Age: he's not that old... I don't think  
History: He was in Operation Impending Doom one and was banished to Food Courtia till he... Quit? Now he's on earth... doing... stuff  
Mis thought to herself 'Quit being banished?'  
Personality: I'm not sure he has one...  
  
Mis sighed and slumped in her chair putting her head back, "I gotta marry one of these people. When I get this over with I'm gonna put an end to their horrible misery and bring the invention of education into their lives." She signed again and sat back up looking at the picture of Zim... it wasn't one of his best I'll give ya that. He looked angry with his mouth flaring open fist raise in protest of his picture and he was looking off the screen.   
  
On Earth Zim happily pranced around giving Gir orders to clean this and that and everything. Gir, tired and finished as down on the couch and puffed for a while. As a reward and to keep his mouth shut while she was first here he gave gir a pack of gum instructing him to eat one piece at a time. Gir ran around and began screaming about the ingredients demanding to know what a soy bean was. Zim sat down and stared at every second that went by. He began to drool and eventually fell asleep. He was awaken by a knock at the door. He sprang up brushed himself off and looked for gir who was nowhere to be found. It was dark outside and the knocking came again. He open it not to see Mis but a large gun pointed at his head, Dib at the other end. Zim panicked he had to chance to get away and she was due any second. Dib laughed evilly and chased Zim into his house. They ran through the living room and circled the kitchen table and ran back out the door. Zim made it out bumping into a large figure in the middle of his lawn but kept going. Dib however took only one step outside before two large skinny arms picked him up in mid step. He began to flail his arms and kick his feet helplessly. A cheery girl's voice came from behind him, "Oops! Your not Zim. Sorry" Dib, terrified, tried to squirm out of her arms and she dropped him... unfortunately, on his head rendering him unconscious. She got a scared oops-did-I-do-that look on her face. The door was open and no Zim was there so she gathered up Dib and took him inside. She laid him on the couch and caught notice of the.. rather funny looking monkey on the wall. She tilted her head, "Poor monkey he looks strangled." She looked around 'til a screech came from above, "PRETTY LAAAAADY IS HERE!" She looked up to see two large crossed eyes and a green funny over sized head dog falling on her. She fell to her feet covering her head and Gir landed on her back. She sat for a moment and felt the thing begin to walk up her back. It stepped on one of her wings and she yelped in pain and stood up shooting poor Gir across the room. He jumped up and without realizing his extreme, maybe TO extreme, happiness he jump to her to embrace her. She squealed and jumped on the couch and poor Dib waking him up. He sat up to see a large body on his lap. "WHERE'S ZIM?" he demanded rather rudely. She looked up at him and they both looked at the wall to see Gir's imprint on it and Gir sleeping on the top of the couch. She stood up brushing herself off, "I'm not sure he's not here." She looked around and back at Dib who was staring at her. She tilted her head at him, "Who are you?" He sat up straightening his glasses trying to look proffesional, "I'm Dib I'm an enemy of Zim's I almost had him... until YOU showed up." She stepped back raising her hand to her chest in sarcastic offense, "Well, excuse me mister... DIB! But 'm looking for him this is more important and if your out to kill I'm afraid I must terminate you myself."   
"why? What relation do You have to Zim?"   
"I'm going to marry him!" Dib's finger fell and his mouth dropped, "Woah what?" She looked at him raising her nose and turning her cheek. She was awful tall compared to Dib. I'd take a whole other Dib's head her him to be almost her height. Her attention turned to the door as Zim ran into the house panting and red-faced. Zim took notice of Dib's stare and picked up the gun he droped on the porch pointing it at him, "YES! I know she's beautiful but stop staring!!!" Mis reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photograph of Zim pointing his finger yelling off screen and examined it. She didn't see any resemblance. The Zim the picture has magenta eyes and no hair... who were these people? She stood for a moment before Zim began to humbly introduce himself, "Uh-I-uh, you'll have to excuse my appearance I do this to fit in with the Humans. I am ZIM!"   
She lifted her eyebrow at the both of them. Dib ran toward her, "Get out! Get out he's evil leave now! He's not Zim" He grabbed her hand and took off into the kitchen. "OH NO YOU DON'T DIB!" Zim ran after them as they ran out the window. Mis ran not sure where she was going. She turned to see Zim right behind them. Her head smacked against a tree branch in the yard and it flung hitting Zim in the face knocking off his wig. She noticed the antennas and stopped Dib by picking him up again. She turned to Zim on the floor rubbing his eyes. One of his contacts fell out and he coughed taking the other one out. He stood in the night his magenta eyes clearly visible. Mis took out her picture again and recognized him as soon as he lifted his finger yelling at Dib. She dropped Dib and ran to him, "You ARE Zim aren't you? Are you ok?" Dib grabbed her hand once again, "Do you know WHAT he is! He's an alien run!" Dib made an attempt to run off with her but once again she picked him up. He kicked helplessly in the air, "Let me go he's gonna kill me!"  
She sighed, "No he's not I wont let him. Zim, I am Mis... uhhh sorry about the sort of intrusion upon your home I hope I can gain your forgiveness I believe there's an important issue we need to talk about." Dib went limp and panted in her arms tired of fighting her, "yeah like marriage." Mis went red. "yes I believe so. I had hoped you received your mail from the tallness about me have you?" Zim shook his head no afraid to tell her what the tallness said about sending her back. Mis looking confused, "Oh? Well I guess I can tell you myself then. But for now let's figure something to do with this little... big-headed... Dib?" Dib became aggravated, "Let me go I'm going home now and my HEADS NOT BIG! Why does everyone say that?" Mis giggled and let the little big headed dude down from her grasp and he left for home swearing he'd be back to finish him off. Zim shook his head and threw Dib's gun into the toilet in the kitchen for the computer to take an analysis. Zim sat at the table and Mis sat across form him. After a moment of silence Gir came walking into the room rubbing his poor little head. "Oh? It's you," Mis said to Gir, "I never got a good look at you did I? Your cute." She smiled. Zim eyed Gir, "This is my Retrieval Unit Gir. He's supposed to be a SIR but something obviously went wrong. GIR! Introduce yourself properly." Gir stood as tall as he could and raised his hand in salute, "I am Gitr, pleaed to meet you." She nodded, "Nice to meet you gir my apology's for... thrusting you across your living space." Gir sat down and smiled, "That's ok! I love Tacos!" Mis smiled, "Hey! Me tooo!" Zim cleared his throat, "Gir could you please excuse us?" Gir stood up, "Yes my master, I obey!." Zim nodded dismissing him. He looked at Mis and set his arms on the table looking as professional as the little alien could, "I believe we have a few issues to discuss."   
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter too! R/R I love hearing form you!! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three:School

Hello! I have received mail that it's Tallest not Tallness. I'm weird like that so I apologize for that. I'll say tallest now on. Thank you for pointing that out. Anyway, we last left Zim and Mis at the table preparing to discuss just what exactly should happen now. Hope you enjoy please Review! And excuse any mispelt words or missing letters or grammar mistakes. When my fic is done I'll go back and perfect it but 'til them bear with me.  
  
Mis shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Ok. Now where should we start?"  
  
Zim looked at his finger as it made imaginary circles on the table, "Tell me about yourself… where ya from and what's you whole name what's your favorite color… stuff?"  
  
Mis looked up, "ummmm, I'm from Noticia, I'm a batwing, my name is Mis Cocoa Noticia. I used to have a different last name but since I'm ruler I gotta have the planet for my last name. I uh like, blue and stuff's good with ketchup?"  
  
Zim rose an eyebrow, "ooooooook I see. Nice to meet you, I am Invader Zim. Personal information must be acquired later on but now I must ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"First off, why are we getting married… it's not like we've known each other very long…at…all. And what's gonna happen then? I'm on a mission I don't think I can provide you with the time and care it takes to keep a marriage successful." Mis thought for a moment, "How about this. Ok first off we're getting married to make an alliance and then we'll start talks to combine our economy into one and migration and don't worry how about this, why don't we get married then from them on you don't talk to me I don't talk to you and when we do talk it wont be much and we'll just be like… 2 roommates that happen to share a bed and eat together."  
  
Zim stood up, "Woah, woah wait! Share a bed? Eat together?" Mis nodded, "Your tallest and my officials will be watching over us very closely. We have to act somewhat like a married couple in order to keep our planets from war I don't think you'd like that." "NONSENSE," Zim yelled. "The Irken can handle a war!" Mis stood up, "Not from a planet that has 3 TIMES it's population!!" Zim sat back down, "Fine! But I get the side by the door and I set the alarm. It's not like you got anything to do on this planet but be a wife and watch after Gir." Mis crossed her arms, "Fine!"  
  
Then Gir walks in and goes over to Mis and pulls on her skirt, "Are you my master now?" Zim stands once again, "NO! She's only a Sub-master. You obey only me. Unless I'm not around or I approve will you obey her orders." Mis petted Gir, "I don't give orders but I might need your help once in a while." Gir nuzzled her leg. Zim walked out of the room stopping at the doorway, "It's late I'm going to bed if you have anything you need to unpack I would suggest doing it tomorrow you need to rest, this is only the beginning of our 'talk'." With that he left. Mis snorted at him –how rude-  
  
Mis stood up and walked outside to the back and pushed a small button on her watch sending a small-lighted signal. A ship about as large as Zim's lowered into that backyard unnoticed and Mis walked up to it and pulled out a pair of Blue pajamas with funny little squiggly lines on it. She walked into the house. There wasn't a bathroom the toilet was in the kitchen and she didn't think Zim wanted her to invade whatever he had down there by going and the living room certainly wasn't the best place to change. She decided to watch a little TV with Gir then change in the room when she thought Zim was asleep. She sat on the edge of the couch due to the fact that the monkey picture scared her enough not to sit under it. Gir's show of small animals moving up and down got boring enough to send Mis to the room early, someone could only take so much screaming and cheesy music for so long before going nuts.  
  
She walked to the room and peeked in. It was bare much like the rest of the house besides that one picture and a small table in the living room. She looked at Zim, sure enough he was on the side by the door. She decided that the window side wasn't so bad. The stars were pretty on this planet but since there's so many lights on at night you cant see half of them. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, -This was going to be hard- she thought a little more trying to imagine life with Zim but everyday was a blur. She wasn't even sure how he'd react to a good morning or something. What exactly did he DO all day. He did say he has stuff to do. She sighed again and stood up and closed the blinds letting hardly any light in. She stood up and started to change. Zim rolled over in his bed unable to sleep knowing she was in there. He turned around and saw her standing up removing her shirt. He wasn't able to see her due to the lack of light but her figure was perfectly outlined in the window light. He noticed her delicate figure, so small and fragile. Her wings expanded as she stretched to laid down for a night's rest. He longed to touch her right then but she'd probably slap him or something so he just watched, quickly closing his eyes when she turned around to laid down. He felt the bed move slightly as she layed down sighed and soon dozed off.  
  
The next morning Zim woke up to the alarm shut it off and groggily walked to the kitchen. Gir was asleep half off one of the chairs. He yawned and began to step into the toilet but was stopped by a cheerful hardly familiar voice, "Hello Zim. Good Morning?" She sounded unsure about saying that for some odd reason. Zim thought back to the image of last night and felt a little more, soft toward her, "Good Morning. Umm, If Gir hasn't eaten all of it you can help yourself to Human Food be careful though some of it's quiet dangerous… oh yeah umm nice wings, I guess. I didn't want to mention them last night." Mis smiled, "That's ok I'll find something… hey, I didn't show you my wings last night… did I? That's what I was hoping the tallest had talked to you about." Zim went dumbfounded for a moment, "I mean this morning I saw them and I didn't wanna wake you, or… yeah I'll be in my Computer lair if you need me." Let me know when it is 7:30 I need to get somewhere." Mis smiled, "Sure!" They gave each other one last look and Mis took notice to zim's large Magenta eyes, they were very nice and they seemed kinder than the white ones he has last night. She figured she'd ask about eye changes later. Zim finally broke the stare and proceeded down the toilet. Mis began looking thorugh the cabinets for something to eat. She was awful hungry and it was rude to turn down his offer. She took notice of a small little robot hangin off the chair. She stared at it and saw a small green thing on the floor. She picked it up revealing Gir's costume and looked at it. "Does everyone change all the time?"  
  
She decided to head back out to her ship and start unpacking since she guessed as Zim suspected there wasn't anything to eat. She made sure to set her watch to warn Zim when it was 7:30. She called and once again her ship came unnoticed, surprisingly. She better get everything out now or at least as much as she could before she was found and it was to risky to call her ship at night. She began to first take out her clothes. What did people wear on this planet? She brought her stuff inside and since there wasn't anywhere to put it she set it all in the corner. She started to take out some clothes when her watch went off it was time to get Zim. She went into the kitchen and was greeted by a now awake, and a little to hyper Gir. She went to the toilet and started to yell down it. Gir turned around, "HEHEHEHE! You gotta go DOWN THERE!" Mis was skeptical for a moment before she lifted her arms and her wings wrapped around her waist and she went down.  
  
Somehow she didn't get wet but she has a somewhat hard fall not noticing the next step. Zim took notice to her stumbling fall and asked if she was alright. She said yeah and got up brushing herself off. She noticed he has white eyes again, "How do you do that?" He looked around, "Do what? This oh this is my lab I just do stuff here I built it in." Mis looked around it was quite impressive but she asked, "No I mean you eyes. How do you change your eyes. WHY do you change your eyes?" He explained about his contact eye covering things and told her about earth people and how his eyes would reaveal himself and such and as soon as her was done he realized it was time to go. He and Mis went to the kitchen where Gir has… something in a pan and was frying it. Zim plugged his nose and continued out the door grumbling good-bye as he went. She stood for a moment before turning to Gir, "Where's he going? He doesn't seem to happy." Gir licked his little metal finger, "He's going to School. He hates going because Dib is there." Mis gasped, "Uh oh, Dib! He was going to kill him! Gir! Where's the school." Gir didn't say anything. "GIR!" He didn't say anything again. "Gir! Don't you remember your supposed to help me I'm asking you where is it. Zim's in danger Dib's gona get him!" Gir looked sympathetic, "Master?" Mis nodded and Gir decided to show her. He dumped whatever was in his pan out the window and put on his doggy outfit. She got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a light blue shirt after wrapping her wings around her waist again. To hide herself more she put on a jean coat. They proceeded to go to school.  
  
They walked into the office and asked where Zim was. The secretary asked who she was. She looked around and Gir pulled on her skirt, "His wife remember?" She cringed a little and looked at the secretary, "I'm his wife I need to speak with him please." The secretary dropped her jaw and stared for a moment before blindly calling on the intercom, "Mis Bitters?" Mis could hear her awful cruel voice on the other side, "WHAT?" The secretary studdered, "uh, there's someone here for uh-Zim?" "SEND THEM DOWN." The secretary gladly shut off the intercom and sent Mis to his room. She looked inside and saw Zim and Dib glaring at each other and the rest of the class doing nothing as Ms.Bitters proceeded to talk about something imploding. She stepped in carefully and saw Zim. He shot up in his seat and dropped his jaw, "What are you doing here?!" She started to explain then Ms.Bitters got onto her asking her who she was. Before she could answer Dib stood on his desk, "She's an alien just like Zim! Their gonna get married and start populating unless we stop them." Ms.Bitters growled at him and he sat back down unwilling to get into anymore trouble and continued his never ending glare at him. She stood before the class in silence no was was saying anything. All direction was pointed at her and it was making her nervouse. The silence was broken by someonw throwing a paper ball at Dib and calling him crazy. The class soon started talking amongst themselves. Zim raised his hand, "May we speak outside for a moment?" Ms.Bitters let them after scowling for a moment.  
  
Outside the classroom Zim was in a frenzy, "What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be at home! Why are you here? Get home now!Gir! What are YOU doing here? Get home Now! Both of you!" Mis stood there taking it all in for a moment before she has a change to explain, "I thought you were gonna kill Dib! Gir said that you and Dib were here and Dib said he'd finish you off and I didn't know there were so many people here! Gir showed me the way I made him." Zim looked at the both of them and glared, "I have to go here, I must learn about these humans don't worry about me he cant touch me at school why don't you run along. Mis stood there for a moment 'til she got an idea, " Why don't I help you?" Zim began raisin his arms in defense, "No no that's ok I'm fine rally why don't you go home now ok bye!" Mis turned and started to walk t the office determined to make better use of herself. Zim ran to her, "Where do you think your going?" She looked down at him, "To enroll silly." She brushed past him and proceeed to the office and Zim back to class scowling about women.  
  
Hello! I realize things are getting slow but just wait til the next chapter I promise I'll speed things up and start getting good. I love the reviews thank you everyone who did. I want to know how im doing so keep responding. 


	4. Chapter Four: Closer

Hello again! I just updated with the Third chapter but I got bored so here's the fourth hope you enjoy.   
  
The bell rang and Zim was finally free to go home. Mis had enrolled but she didn't start for a few days. Zim proceeded home and Dib as usually was harassing him but this time it was about Mis. Zim harassed back every so often but made it home avoiding violence for once. He walked in a Mis was sitting at the table with Gir drinking something. It was quiet and something was definitely wrong because Gir looked sad and he was WAY to quiet for him coming home. He was almost afraid to ask. He just walked over and sat down in the silence. Mis kept her head down staring at her glass not noticing him and Gir made circles around the edge of his cup not sure of what to say. Zim looked around at them and asked finally what was wrong. Mis looked up at him sad and upset, "I received mail today..." Zim set his arms on the table already prepared for bad news. "It was the tallest. Their declared war on my planet with two other planets behind them and it was a surprise attack so we didn't have a chance." Now she was crying, "it's mostly destroyed and even if I leave now I wont make it in time my people ran into hiding their all over the universe there's no way I could contact them all. Besides they're looking for me now. They're after this planet and they're after you Zim. Their going to kill you and terminate this planet and take me back." Her face turned to disgust, " The want me to rule YOUR planet. It'll be a while before they get here their technology isn't that advanced but I'm afraid that they're going to bring their back up with them. They destroyed everything over me now they're going to kill you to." She wiped her tears and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Like hell I'm going to marry them." Zim looked at Gir who looked upset and had a face on like he was guilty for it all. Zim wasn't sad... more like... angry. He didn't know her well but since they had a destiny twined together he felt an odd sudden sense of protection for her. Not only that but their after HIM. "What did I do? Why are they after me?" Mis stood up and started to go to the lab, "all they ever wanted was I and my planet. Their greedy little hands will stop at nothing to get it. My people ruled my planet so they drove them off and you have me so you're their next target. I'm going to do what I can even if I end up doing nothing at all." Zim walked after her but stopped halfway. "What are you doing?" Mis shook her head and went to the lab, "I don't know yet."   
  
Zim didn't bother to chase her she probably wanted to be alone so for the rest of the night he sat in the living room with Gir trying to figure out what to do now and how exactly they were going to go about this. Gir suggested leaving and hiding away but Zim figured the more they ran the more the tallest would destroy to get them. Zim slammed his fist on the table, "AH! Why does it feel like it was my fault? Why is this girl so important to them? Yes she's beautiful but is the tallest really THAT greedy. Are they really that desperate?" His voice faded off, "are they really suitable to lead all those hard dedicated people to their doom for what THEY want? Is that all they've wanted all this time..." He slumped on the couch feeling stupid and played by them. After a while he lifted his head and stood straight up, "That's it Gir! We're going to defy them! We're going to protect this meaningless planet with our lives. I'd rather die fighting them than squirming and squealing like the little worm they THINK I AM!" Gir stood up agreeing but to scared to say anything it looked as though Zim was about to destroy something right then and there. Zim marched down to his lab quickly followed by Gir. They saw Mis sitting in front of the large screen covered in fuzz. Cords were attached to her watch on the counter and she was whispering something. Zim walked closer and heard her voice, "Come on... come on! Just a little longer almost there..." then a face appeared. It was a woman much like Mis. Mis was so happy. They talked a little while and decided to contact everyone else one person at a time. It was going to take months but they had 6 until the tallest reached the planet. After they parted Mis began to jump with joy, "I KNEW it would work! Zim, I got it to work! I think I can finally find my people! Get ready because as soon as their contacted their all going to mail me and receive orders!" she started screaming in delight and picked Zim up off the ground and hugged him so hard poor Zim had to pull away before he passed out. Zim stood there after she put him down and looked at her, he liked her... a lot. He liked her odd sense of determination and even though she only got a hold of one person after about 5 hours she still thought of it as such an accomplishment. He smiled and they slept well that night, but hope would soon fade.   
  
That was three days ago, still no mail and Mis would no longer be there all day, and she started school. Gir was sad to see her go he wouldn't have anyone to play with today. She waved happily and walked with Zim to school. Dib awaited them. He had a camera practically glued to his hand the entire day. He glared at them at lunch and watched them each poke at the food, neither one of them ate. Mis exclaimed she was on a diet and Zim just didn't say anything and scowled at him. Dib flashed the camera every so often during projects and such to try and catch them doing odd behavior. Mis could only take so much of that flash before she picked him up and trashed his camera. Dib tried to complain to Ms.Bitters but she was quite tired of it to. After school Dib chased the both of them home threatening them with water. That didn't bother Mis but Zim was running like mad and she didn't know the way home so she followed him. She arrived home wet and soggy Zim scratching irritation here and there. "What's HIS problem?" Mis asked wringing out her jacket. "He's the Dib-monkey. Despite his large head he's actually quite stupid," Zim, said annoyed as heck. Mis laughed and went to change.   
She came back to see that Zim was fine now and him and Gir were watching television. Mis sat down next to Zim and started watching TV. The show got boring, fast. The Scary Monkey show sure wasn't all that much to watch he mostly just sat there and he made a face every so often which set Gir over the edge in a fit of giggles. In no time Zim was sleeping a drooling like mad. It was getting late so Mis decided to carry Zim to bed since he obviously wasn't moving on his own anytime soon. She picked him up and carried him down the hall halfway there she felt Zim snuggle against her. She looked down at his sleeping face the rest of the way down the hall. She reached the room and set him down on the bed and covered him in covers and began to kiss him lightly on the forehead but never made it, Gir screamed from behind and Zim shot up and was face to face with Mis staring at him eye to eye. They stared for a moment and Zim soaked in the surroundings, "How'd I get here?" Mis blushed slightly, "You feel asleep and I brought you in here." She sat down next to him on the bed, "Zim, are you sure you want to do this? You can just send me off anytime I don't have to stay here maybe I'm better off with them and leaving this planet and saving it... and you." Zim sat up and looked at her sympathetically moving over to sit by he just looked at her not sure how to answer that. He could just send her away and everything would be fine and in no time would return to normal, but... he didn't want to. He wanted her to stay; it felt like going against the planet of Irk was worth being with her even if they would die in the end. At a lost for words he simply put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him laying her head on his shoulder. She began to lightly sob quietly pulling Zim closer. He just hugged her not wanting to let go.  
  
The next morning they received a message. It was a private one on Miss' watch it was that same girl that she got a hold of a few days ago. She got a hold of several others and as we speak are contacting others but for some reason they aren't receiving the letters asking for orders. Mis decided to let her hand out the orders. She gave her a brief explanation. This was going to be difficult with everyone on totally different planets. She said her good-bye and turned off the watch. Her hope was barely hanging. It was all up to everyone else this time to lead her in the fight when the time came. She only hoped they would help, it was up to fate now.   
  
Zim and Mis made it to school on time despite the let down that morning. They were quiet all day and they didn't even bother to deal with Dib they just sat there in deep thought as Dib flashed one picture after another. He soon got tired of it and decided to just lay off it was no fun now that they weren't running. They got home and Gir was once again watching a pointless show. They sat and joined him. They sat a little ways apart, for some reason after last night they weren't sure how to act around each other now. Once again the show got boring and Miss' hunger was finally setting in. She got up and walked to the kitchen and started to look for something to make them that Zim could eat to. Zim soon joined her and they decided to make waffles, Gir would like that too. She was mixing the batter and he was warming up the stove and the waffle maker. Gir soon joined them screaming at the table. After it was all done they all sat and ate. Zim kind of liked the family surroundings. Afterwards they had Gir do dishes while Mis went to watch a movie that actually had plot. Zim decided to go to his lab and look up information with the computer on 'marriage'. He didn't find to much except he had to share a bed and be real close and they had to be able to talk to each other and get along about financial things and such. He sighed and decided to give up. He walked back into the living room and thought about being able to talk to her. He sat down next to her and watched the movie. He wasn't even paying attention his mind kept going toward her and he had this urge to talk to her... but about what? Once again he had a lost for words. He sighed catching her attention. Mis looked over at him, "what's wrong?" He looked up at her and sighed, "do you think I could talk to you?" "Sure what's up?" he looked over at Gir who was on the ground sleeping, actual movies had the opposite effect as the stuff he usually watches. He adjusted in his seat and looked back at her. "Umm, you asked me last night why I didn't just send you away." She looked away feeling stupid for asking that. "Well, I can't send you away." She thought for a moment trying to make sense of what he just said. Finally turning back at him she asked, "why cant you?" He looked at her and pulled her close, "because I think I love you." There was a slight silence before their lips met in place of any word they could say at that point. They were overcome with a feeling, a strong feeling that this was right. She laid back feeling Zim on top of her holding each other as close as they could their lips never parting. The moment was over all to soon as alarms went off downstairs in the lab. They pulled apart in alert and they hurried down to the lab where the tallest awaited on the screen for them.  
  
~*~Hope you liked that chapter! Their getting so close but now the tallest have something to say. What's gonna happen next? I dunno but I'll figure it out and make the next chapter soon R/R and let me know if it's ok. Thanks! ~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five:War Begins and We stand alo...

OH MY GOSH! I just got struck with the biggest stroke of genius one could ask for. I was sitting around and I got this awesome idea and I just HAD to write! I'm so proud if it I hope you like it.   
  
Zim and Mis stood blankly at the screen fear over took them 'til Miss' took to anger, "What do YOU want?" The tallest simply laughed at them. The red one stepped forward and examined them like a foreign species, "Oh my dear. You of course." Mis stepped toward the screen, "Well your not gonna get it! Try as you might but I'll defy you and I'll fight for this planet as lowly as it is it has become my home after you destroyed mine!" The red and purple laughed at her. "You'll die either way, why don't you just give in? Before we have to destroy Zim and this planet to do so." She gritted her teeth, oh how she hated them so much so fast. Zim walked to her and put her hand on her shoulder he gave her an assuring look and turned to the tallest with death in his eyes, "She's not going anywhere. She's staying right here and she's going to be here forever if you try and get in the way I'll simply kill you or die trying." The tallest glared at him, "Resistance is futile do you now understand! Non the less I will destroy you and this planet and you all with pay for defying me and Zim, YOU WILL DIE!" Mis stepped forward pushing Zim behind her, "I may pay for defying you and die fighting you but I'll be DAMNED if I marry you!" With that she slammed her hand on the controls cutting short the transmission. She sighed feeling a bit relieved. Zim walked over to her and put her hand on his shoulder, she collapsed onto the floor crying, "We can't do this. It's impossible to do this. We're going to die and that'll be the end of it." She rolled over and kicked the chair in front of the controls across the room. "GOD I HATE THEM!" Zim put his arm around her and spoke softly to her, "It's going to be alright I promise you I'll protect you, I love you."   
  
The next day at school things lightened up a bit and they decided to take anger out on Dib, and it was fun. They tripped him and threw things at him and cracked jokes about him at every moment. Dib was unbelievably annoyed afterward and once again chased them with a bottle of water. They got home in one piece but since Dib wasn't as prepared they didn't get wet. They ran in the house followed by a pathetic squirt of water, laughing. Dib managed to get Miss' shirt somewhat wet so she decided she would change. She walked into the room and picked out a nice blue tank top with holes in the back and she spread her wings. She sighed and sprawled herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Death didn't seem so bad now that Zim would protect her. But she couldn't help but think of another. She shook her head she loved Zim, right? She couldn't help but think of Dib. He had this odd attraction to him. He was mysterious and yet fun. She shook her head and put her hands over her eyes, -geez, I like Zim why cant I stop thinking about Dib- She sighed and rolled over to see Zim in the doorway a smile on his face. His magenta eyes shined with happiness. She smiled and shook her head at him. He snickered and lay down next to her on the bed, "What's up?" He seemed awful happy. She sighed and put her face down on the bed, "Why does Dib hate you so much?" Zim laughed, "Oh please. The dib monkey only hates me because I'm smarter then he is. There are few who can catch Zim and it angers him that he's not one of him. Don't pay attention to him he's just trying to win a battle he doesn't stand a chance in." Mis shook her head, "Males." Zim looked at her. Gir shouted from the kitchen a blood-curling scream. They ran into the kitchen to see Gir having a fit with something burning in the pan. Mis ran forward and picked up Gir while Zim to the pan and took whatever it was a dumped it out the window. After they opened a few windows to clear out the smoke Zim and Mis interrogated Gir to find out what happened. Turns out, Gir was trying to make taquitos and he kind of... left them in there to watch the scary monkey show. He was disappointed about his food but he soon got over it. A good moment ruined by burning meat and tortillas. That night was long and droning after that. The next morning was a weekend so they got to sleep in.   
  
The past few months were long and slow with no message form any of Miss' people. Mis and Zim grew closer and closer and began to prepare, before they knew it, it was almost time for the Irken to arrive. The called in sick for that week and desperately tried to contact anyone that could help. They grew more and more upset as their attempts failed them. The last day before the Irken would arrive Zim was busy with the ships and preparing them. Mis were sitting in the lab making final preparations to Gir. She had an idea about putting fighting modes into Gir. She programmed knife-throwing techniques in him as well and gave him a small bag of knifes to throw since they had to raid the ship itself. Outside, Zim was preparing his ship by recharging the batteries and programming Miss' for space battle. After Mis installed fighting and throwing techniques to help on the ship she turned Gir on and he walked out of the lab and she followed. They sat in the kitchen when Zim called Gir outside. Gir was about to go but the doorbell rang. Gir was about to go and get it but Mis stopped him and told him she'd get the door. Gir walked outside and Zim had him start running the program's simulator when they heard Mis scream from the front of the house. They ran down the side of the house and saw Mis tied up with two Irken soldiers and Dib totally freaked out on the sidewalk taking pictures like mad. Zim pounced toward the soldiers and fought one off but the other made an attempt to take Mis himself. His efforts were cut short by a knife in the back. Gir stood in red mode ready for action. Mis lie there painfully trying to get the rope off her hand. Gir rushed to her side and cut the ropes. He s eyed Dib on the sidewalk still taking pictures. He ran toward him picking him up by his shirt, "WHY DID YOU HELP HER?" Dib stammered and squirmed to get away, "I don't know all I know is that I came here to catch you guys and then I heard her scream and when I turned the corner she was all tied up and- I don't know." Zim dropped him and marched to the back yard, "GIR, MIS GET YOUR STUFF WE LEAVE NOW!" Mis ran after with Gir wringing her wrists. They finished the programming in no time and loaded up saying their good-byes with a kiss, Gir and Mis in Miss' ship ready to raid the main base and Zim in the other ready to fight. It felt like they were going to their doom. Mis left the place first her and Gir took off into the sky and Zim watched from Earth, tears in his eyes with doubt that either will survive.   
  
Hello! This is a short chapter I know but I guarantee the sixth and last chapter will be long. R/R please. ^_^ Hope you like it. 


	6. Chapter Six:Final Resolution

Last Chapter! Yay! I hope you like it lots of twists surprises and hopefully a few funny parts then again my sense of humor is lame. Anyway read away! Hope you enjoy and if you've already read the rest of the story let me know if I shall continue to grace fanfiction with my presence or run away and hide from writing. In other words, let me know over all if my skills are worth pursuing. Thank you! Here you go Enjoy!   
  
Zim sat impatiently awaiting the cue for his leave. He kept an eye on the screen eager to see her face. He'd only wished he had shown her how much he loved her. It was to late now, but if somehow they made it out of this alive he would show her, everyday and every night 'til she died how much he loved her. He relaxed the best he could the seconds droning by.   
  
Dib stood in front of Zim's house knowing they'd go there and he'd get his evidence of Zim's race armed, in case of emergency, with a small shotgun.   
  
Finally, the message came from Mis who was in the atmosphere and ready for her undercover assault on the main ship. She took one last moment to look into his magenta eyes and she tilted her head smiling, "I love you Zim and if you get there and it's to much don't be afraid to leave I don't expect you to destroy anything your brave enough doing this alone. I hope something happens." Zim nodded, "I love you to and report if your mission is successful." She nodded and the screen shut off. Zim turned on the ship and flew off into the sky.  
  
In space Mis and Gir were in the ship going into space. The site that awaited them was horrific. Every Irken must have been in a ship ready to assault. And attached to the main ship was a humongous Ray Gun just waiting to blow the planet apart. She gulped and the tallest appeared on her screen, "Well, well, well what have we here? Looks like she came alone. What do you want now my sweet?" Mis gulped she hated saying this, "I-I, I surrender. Take me into your ship I'll," She bit her lip, "I'll marry you. As much as it disqusts me." The tallest laugh. "Oh I believe it's a little to late to surrender, but I believe instead of marrying you we could do something else with you." She looked at him in disbelief, "What's that?" Red leaned into the screen smiling and terrible cruel smile, "Target practice." She lost her breath; her next notion was to run. So she did. She flew off dodging fires left and right trying to stay alive. She thought she'd have to force herself through but somehow this seemed to easy. She should have been shot down by now. She looked and saw every single one of them was surrounding her but none had hit her. Something was seriously wrong. She flew away from then and toward the ship. She was about to pass it when she saw Zim on the radar. She quickly turned away from the main ship and headed to Zim.  
  
In the ship Zim was in total shock. He sat there like a sitting duck all hope lost, until Mis came on the screen. "Zim! Watch out something's wrong. Follow in front of me they wont hit you." Zim stared at her, "What?" Mis sighed, "Just do it!" Zim reluctantly flew in front of her and she was right they kept shooting but missing. They were almost to the main ship when the transmission screen went fuzzy. After it cleared everyone stopped. The Irken, Mis, Zim, the ship, everyone just stopped. A woman came on the screen that almost sent Mis to tears. The tallest recognize her immediately; it was the blonde lady of Miss'. She was delighted to be on screen. "We on the planet Noticia wish to show our gratitude for you 'escort' of our planet by scaling all out war on you. Resistance is futile prepare for battle!" Then, in the distance ships from every direction came toward them quickly picking off one Irken one at a time. Zim and Mis took the opportunity and made a run for it, into the battlefield.   
  
Mis was passing the main ship when a giant metal claw flung out and grabbed her ship by its tail and was forcefully drug into the master ship. It was dark and she felt around for Gir to turn him on before anyone arrived. She felt him and picked him up. She felt around until she found his head she opened it and turned him on. Just then voices came, it was soldiers. She opened the door and made a run for it shooting at them Gir right behind struggling to keep up. She picked him up and kicked open a door leading to a small hallway the lead to a set of large doors. She followed her only instincts praying that she would find a way out.   
  
On Earth, Dib sat in the front yard of Zim's house when he heard footsteps, not just one set but also tons. He froze scared for his life. He heard shots fired and people began to run and scream. He came out of his hiding spot and took pictures and dropped the camera almost immediately after seeing he was face to face with an entire army of Irken. Everyone was running, but groups of people were gathering behind Dib who now had his gun up ready to shoot. Dib turned around and saw a large group of women standing there not afraid at all. Dib's whole body began shaking. He turned around just in time to see a flash of light hit his shoulder. He fell to the floor in utter pain as the army marched forward. The women closest to Dib reached behind her pulling out a large metal scythe and raised it into the air, "WAR!!" Suddenly all the people behind him flung out their wings and flew into he air in all directions. The Irken began to shoot blindly at them. They flew down the ground and began to fight slicing each other people shooting and dying. Dib sat and watched, immobile and afraid when suddenly someone scooped him up and took him behind Zim's house, "Are you Dib?" Dib stared at her. She yelled once again, "ARE YOU DIB? TELL ME." He blankly nodded. "Good, I have a mission for you we must go." "But..." He didn't have time to talk before he knew it he was up in the air again flying overhead to where... he didn't know.   
  
"Ahh! Shields, MAXIMUM." Zim flew left and right dodging fire shooting down one Irken after another. After things starting looking better for them he decided to leave for the main ship. He flew dodging still until his ship was shot in the rear. He was losing fuel fast and had to force his way into the ship crash landing into a small aircraft-loading zone. He jumped off and wondered... where were all the people? He shook it off and ran through the nearest door and began his long search for Mis.   
  
Mis ran down the hallway and was almost at the door before a door at the side opened and someone plunged at them smashing Mis into the wall and tossing Gir down the hall. She fell to the ground with a gasp of pain and she looked frantically for Gir. She saw him running toward her, "No!" she exclaimed, "Gir just go and find the main base you know what to do." Suddenly she was pinned to the ground and fires came from down the hall aiming at Gir. Gir looked at her desperately. "Just Run!" So he did. Gir took off down the hall barely making escape from the fire. Mis struggled in the guards grasp. He picked her up, laughing. She could feel and smell his hot breath on her cheek, "Hehe. The Tallest will most certainly be pleased."  
  
"Where is the main control..." Zim examined a small map of the ship he found in an abandoned room on his way. He was about four hallways and two stories away from it. He turned the corner to be met with fire. Quickly he turned back around the corner and leaned over firing at them. After a few shots he turned back around and let them shot for a while before turning back around and returning their fire. When he was about to turn back around the firing stopped. He peeked around the corner and saw the soldiers dead on the ground with knifes in their back. Suspicious of whom it was he stayed back until he saw Gir wandering past them looking left and right for which way to go. "GIR!" Gir turned and saw Zim on the other side. "MASTER! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT. Aren't you supposed to be out there?" Zim walked toward him stepping over the corpses, "Where's Mis? I saw your guy's ship get caught and I came here." Gir lowered his head in sadness, "They caught her. She told me to go before I got shot. I'm supposed to find the main control room and finish the job myself." Zim looked around and heard footsteps, "Gir! Let's go I know where it is." Him and Gir left and turned to corner just as fire started at them. They ran down the hallway until the came to the stairs.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little lovely. Nice to see you again." The Red tallest walked over to Mis still held by the guard struggling to escape from him. Red looked at her examining her, "hmm, something is missing." He grabbed her over shirt and roughly ripped it off her letting her wings lose, the sudden wing flap caused her to lose her balance and she fell to the ground. He laughed at her and walked back to the main control panel. Pushing a button he revealed the battle outside around them, "Looks like your little friends came to save you after all. Nonetheless you are still of value to me. I will. If anything, destroy the Earth. Mis staggered up to her knees moved her head to flick her hair back out of her face, "You don't honestly think I'm going to help you destroy that planet?" He turned and looked at her, "oh I know you will. Haha. You have no choice." The guard picked her up and lead her to the center of them room where a large yellow circle was on the red floor in the center was a star. The guard threw her down onto the star and the cuffs on her hands released her. He began to stand up when four metal claws grabbed her arms and legs and lifted her up to the ceiling and held her there. She looked down at the room and a crystal ball formed around her and she heard the sound of a machine come on. She suddenly felt energy running through her body slowly taking her life with it. It stopped and she gasped in pain, dangling there, her wings lie limp to her sides and she began to pant heavily trying to regain her breath. Red laughed at her, "Ahh very good. Soon we will have enough power to fire our main weapon destroying this planet."   
  
Dib was carried through the air until he came to an open field far from home where tons of ships were landed. She landed by one and laid Dib on the ground still in confusion and grasping his shoulder in pain, "What are you doing?" She pulled out a small tin box and sat down beside him rummaging through it, "I, am, helping you." She said as she pulled out a bandage and a few bottles. She took off his jacket carefully and removed his shirt. She bandaged him up and but the box back and rummaged through the ship some more before pulling out a black shirt she gave him in place of his blue one. He put on the black shirt and she helped him put his jacket back on. They loaded up into the ship and took off. Dib looked out the window still frightened with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. She noticed his fear and tried to ease his pain, "We're going into space. We have to go the main ship where Mis and Zim are." This obviously didn't help him. He turned and looked at her white as a ghost, "We are?" She nodded. "They need your help." Dib looked back out the window gulping as space slowly came into view above them.   
  
Zim and Gir ran up the stairs where they were met by fire. Zim stayed back while Gir ran down the hallway toward the soldiers dodging every fire swift and with determination jumped into the air pulling knifes out of his small backpack and with precision killed the guards in no time. He landed on the ground and stood looking behind him and returned to his normal green color as he saw Zim come back from behind the corner, "Very well done Gir. I'm proud of you but what do you do now?" Gir looked ahead of them, there was a fork in hallway and it wasn't on the map. They split up and continued their separate hallways. Gir ran down looking for any doors that may lead to the control room. He continued at a jogging pace until he heard rustling from behind one of the doors. He stopped and listened closely, recognizing the voice... it was purple. He pulled out a knife and kicked the door open to see purple rummaging through a desk drawer. "Hold it," Gir said now in red mode. He froze and began to turn around slowly. His eyes shot open in amazement, "You? What are YOU doing here?" Gir threw the knife barely missing him. Purple ran behind the desk and hid under it. Gir ran forward and jumped on the desk pulling out another knife leaving his bag open. He took a step forward but feel back as Purple turned the desk over. Gir rolled across the room spilling his knifes amongst the floor with only one left besides the on in his hand. Purple lifted his hands from behind the desk, still hiding, and fire a shot at Gir with his gun knocking his left arm off sending across the room. Gir stood up, looked back at it and turned back at purple seeing him pounce at him. Gir closed his eyes and blindly held his knife out forward. He felt purple fall on top of him letting out a droning gasp. Gir opened his eyes and saw purple on top of him with a knife through his heart. -Wow. That's cool- he thought as he staggered out form underneath purple's body and walked to the other side of the room toward his arm.   
  
Mis struggled endlessly trying to get out of reach of the claws that bounded her. Red looked up simply laughing at her struggle. "It's hopeless. If I were you I would give up or else you'll only die sooner wasting your energy." She stared at him, "Why are you doing this? This planet is of no threat to anyone, not even you! Why do you wish to destroy it? Why cant you just leave us in peace?" Red sneered and turned toward the window that showed space, "Because if I do then my people will think less of me. I must teach them that I get what I want. Our planet is run by fear. Unless I show how ruthless I really am my master will think less of me and I will not be promised the universe when it is ours. As I said I have this whole army under my power and I can get whatever I want. I want you and you is what I'll get if I have to sacrifice my entire race for my leader!" Mis gazed at him -his leader? I thought HE was the leader- Red turned around and pushed a small button and the circle on the ground began to glow. The star on the bottom began to lift revealing a tank of some substance and a girl was floating inside of it. Mis knew who that was. She gasped, "That's..." Before she said another word the tank fell back into the ground and the red tallest walked into the circle and stared up at Mis snickering.  
  
Dib and the women finally made it into space only to be meet with ruthless fire. The lady picked up a walky-talky thingy and began to speak into it. Dib stared at her noticing it looked a lot like Mis. He took his hand off the window and sat in the seat next to her. After she spoke three aircrafts surrounded them and guided them to the main ship. Once close enough they parted to battle again and they landed in a small airport next to a small purple sip. Dib recognized it immediately, "That's Zim's ship!" The lady looked at it, "Good them maybe we're not to late. The way should be cleared for us already." Dib and the lady got out of the ship and proceeded to the nearest door. Once entering the hallway they see a bloody pile of Irken soldiers. The lady looked around and walked up to the wall pushing a small button. A screen appears and shows a map of the ship. She studied it for a moment before Dib asked, "What exactly is your name?" She looked at him, "My name is not important but if you must know its Kid." Dib looked up at her, "Well, Kid, why am I here? What could I do? I'm just... Dib" She looked around the corner for soldiers, "You are the only one that can access the room and possible be the only one that can reach to their leader." Dib looked at her puzzled, "But," She sighed, "Lets just get you to the room you're the only one that can access it." He shrugged and followed her down the hallway.   
  
Zim continued down the hall before he reached two large doors. He armed his gun and looked in. All he saw was the red tallest looking up at the ceiling. He glared for a moment and nothing happened until the room went dark and light was coming from the ceiling with a long terrifying scream... it was Mis. He knocked open the door and aimed his gun at the Red Tallest. Red looked over in mild surprise, "Ah! Zim I was wondering when you'd show up." The lights turned back on and the screaming stopped. He looked up and saw Mis dangling there panting desperately for breath. He unknowingly lowered his gun, all of his attention to Mis. She was just hanging there, so vulnerable and so hurt. He felt a large smack on his hands and the gun flew out from them and two guards from the shadows grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Red snickered, "Looks like things aren't going so well for either of you today. Hahahaha."   
  
Dib and Kid found a room with a small screen on the side of it. She motioned for Dib to touch it. He put his hand on it and it scanned it. "Access Confirmed." Dib took his hand back in shock and looked at it. The door opened and Kid walked inside. Dib stayed in the hall staring at his hand. -What, I've never been on this ship how did my information get programmed on- Kid pulled him into the room and Dib looked around. There were wires and controls panels and stuff everywhere. Kid explained that their leader programmed him into the computer. He was the only one that can stop this operation. Its voice command simply scan your hand on that screen over there and it should tell you what to do." Dib walked over to the screen with tons of questions racing through his head. -Who's their leader and how do they know me? Why am I programmed into this? - He reluctantly put his hand to it and closed his eyes afraid of something bad happening. It scanned and asked for his command. He looked at Kid and she shrugged. Neither one of them knew what to do now. He looked at the screen. "... I want to know the directions to the main control room and instructions on how to stop this ship's operation." The computer screen lighted up, "Yes, Dib." Dib stood there as the computer began instructing him."   
  
Zim fought with all his might to escape the grasps of the guards. But it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Red looked at him in disgust and Zim sneered right back at him. Red walked toward the control panel and frowned into space seeing them loosing terribly at the hands of another race. He growled and lifted his finger to push a large red button to continue draining energy when the door opened. Zim looked over and Red turned around. There wasn't anything for a moment until three Irken soldiers run in fear and gather together in the corner like upset puppies. Red glared at them and then back at the door to see Gir running in red mode ready for action. He stops and does a quick kung fu pose (It kind of looked funny cause he only had one hand) before jumping into the group of guys beat them all up. Red pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gir. Gir froze on the spot. He reached one hand behind him pushing a large button, suddenly, alarms went off and the ship began to shake.   
Outside the ship the fighting stopped and they were taking the rest of the Irken prisoner and they stopped to look at the main ship. The cannon was gaining energy and was starting to glow. It wasn't ready to shoot yet it just needed more energy.   
Back inside the shaking threw Red off balance and Gir made a run for it attacking the guards that held Zim. Once freed Zim grabbed behind Gir taking his last knife and ran toward the tallest. He fell short only a few feet... just as he approached the tallest he was shot in the stomach by his gun. Zim doubled over onto the floor coughing and gasping. Mis looked down at him and screamed. Red stood up and pushed buttons on the control panel. The star rose again to show their 'leader'. Kid and Dib burst through the door each with a gun, "Hold it!" Red turned around snickering, "To late! As soon as it drains enough energy out of this girl it will transfer it through our leader and we shall destroy this world!" He laughed madly. Gir, now at Zim's side, whimpered softly. Dib's jaw dropped as he stared in horror at the small star shaped tank that contained his sister. "Gaz...." Dib ran to that tank, as the room got dark. Sparks began to fly from the clear ball ahead and Miss' screams filled the room. Zim tried to get up but Gir held him down trying to get him as still as he could. Dib, upon reaching the tank, fired at it causing cracks in it. He slammed his fists against the tank spilling the liquid inside as well as his blood. The glass shattered and surrounded Dib as Gaz fell from the tank and landing limply on the floor. Dib rose slightly glass sliding off his body turned to be by his sisters' side. Red fired madly at them his own anger blinding him so he never successfully hit him. Mis were still being drained and was almost dead before kid flew up to her and broke the glass and cut her free of the wires. Red yelled in anger as his plans were ruined right before his very eyes. Gir picked up Zim's gun and took careful aim, ending the life of the last remaining tallest. Dib pulled Gaz close to him holding her cold body carefully shaking her, "Gaz, Gaz are you alright?" Kid landed on the ground with Mis in her arms. Zim rolled over wincing in pain one hand over his stomach. Kid looked around, "Gir! Get Zim, Dib pick up Gaz, I'll show you go the infirmary as soon as we lay these people down we'll get help for them."   
  
"Mmm..." Zim rolled over in his bed to look at Mis next to him finally waking up. He stared at her face shiny with sweat. He carefully sat up and observed the room. On the other side was Dib sitting on the bed still being bandaged all over his body and Gaz in the next bed yelling something about how stupid it is to hurl yourself into broken glass, despite criticism Dib seemed quite happy. He looked back over at Mis who was staring back at him shyly from her bed. Zim got up and carefully made his way to the chair in between their beds. He sat down by her and set his head net to hers holding her hand gently. She let out a relieving sigh and smiled, "I'm glad it's over. That's certainly not something I want to do ever again." Zim smiled, "I'm just glad you're alright." She lay there enjoying being so close to him and realized he was the one she loved. Any thought of any other man vanished and it seemed as if it was just she and Zim together, forever...  
  
Hey! You made it to the end! I hope you liked it! R/R and lemme know how I did or if you found a problem with the story. Thank you for all your support I hope to hear from you soon. Gir's Lover. 


	7. Explanation

Hello! I realized I sucked at explaining the story so in case ya didn't get it here it is. My explanation.  
  
Ok, The reason why none of the ships shot down Mis's ship is because they were supposed to lure her close to the main ship so that the claw could reach her. When Zim showed up they didn't shoot down Zim because then she would have ran away.  
  
Gaz ended up in the tank how? Ok. Remember when the Irken soldiers tried to capture Mis, well they were to capture them membrane family also. Mr.Membrane wasn't home and Dib was at Zim's house so they only had to use Gaz to transfer the energy. Since Gaz was considered the leader of the operation she set the computer to allow Dib in so he could free them and access was allowed. Mis, when she gave out instructions, was supposed to save Dib until she found out that his identity was needed did she bring him to space. Purple was just being stupid in another room that's how he got there.  
  
Yeah I know the plot doesn't make to much sense but hey not bad for my first IZ fic. Cut me some slack and let me know what ya think! 


End file.
